The Fallen Hawk's Tale
by Optimus655
Summary: Ever wondered if there was another Arrancar that was never mentioned? Maybe an espada? An Ex-Espada like Neliel herself? Well... You've certainly thought right! Join Masa Kumasaka as he tells his story as once an Espada. He even joins up eventually into the present with Ichigo himself and his friends. How will this all end up?
1. So here it begins

**HEY YOU! YEAH YOUUU! ****Before you read this fanfiction I'd like to first state I do not own Bleach and Bleach is owned by the amazing author Tite Kubo himself! Don't get mad people, I just wanted to create a beastly made Fanfiction. The words spoken by the characters will sound similar to the way they speak in the English Dub anime. They will not talk in the Japanese Manner ways and such. Please leave something after reading these chapters. This is my first time doing this Fanfiction stuff and I'd like to know if you really enjoy this story! I put a lot of hard thought and make it as canon-related as possible. Thanks and enjoy my progressing story! -Cam**

**Note: This Chapter still has a few grammar problems that have not been resolved. As soon as I get time I will update it with everything correct.**

* * *

Chapter one: So here it begins...

The air seems very calm… I stand on top of the Las Noches palace outside and peer out in the beautiful blue sky. The breeze feels great against my skin and my hollow's mask. I grip the handle of my sword as I watch the moon while I stand there…

Someone is coming from behind me. I quickly unlash Halcon (my Zanpakutō) from my Sheath and turn, preparing to charge at whoever opposes me. Possibly the harassing Nnoirta himself or his damned minions. However, an angel like figure gets the moon to shine on her as she walks into my sights.

It was Neliel Tu Odelschwanck appearing before me.

Neliel smiles, "Masa, you are in no danger… Please put your sword away," she says calmly. I felt a bit nervous for pulling out my Zanpakutō against her from a distance.

"Forgive me, lady Neliel. I was afraid to come across someone who dares to fight me. Usually lower class hollows tend to sneak up on me," I say with a nervous tone.

Neliel just giggles and closes her eyes, "No need to call me 'lady' anymore Masa, you are under the Espada ranks now. You are like myself." I sighed calmly and slide my Zanpakutō back into the sheath and turn back around, peering at the beautiful moon.

Neliel looks over for a moment and walks next to me. We both stand on the tall palace like we're a king and a queen. She speaks softly, "Why are you up here Masa?" she asks in a calm tone.

I look down at the desert with a blank expression. My orange eyes peer down at the lifeless looking trees coming out of the sand, "Nnoitra has committed another harassing move against me. I grow tired of his actions and it makes me sick on why he always wants to fight me. He seems to believe he has a strong ego yet we are in close ranks. I am Espada number Seven and he is number Eight. Doesn't he realize we were both brought into the Espada ranks together at the same time?" I angrily explain to Neliel.

She shakes her head in disappointment, "Yes… Nnoitra has certainly had a problem with his attitude towards all of us. Sometimes, he even disobeys Aizen's orders for his sake. You are not alone on who he wants to challenge, Masa." She peers far out into the deserts of Hueco Mundo.

I turn towards Neliel, looking at the side of her face as she peers out. I didn't know what to think at that moment. Why would Nnoirta want to challenge me? Why would he want to go after Neliel as well? At least, that's what I assume what she meant by not being alone.

Neliel turns to me, "Tell me… Other than being up here too avoid Nnoitra why are you really up here?" She looks at me with a soft smile, obviously knowing that I came here for another reason… I scratch my sleeveless arm and speak to Neliel,

"The breeze out here is wonderful and relaxing.. It takes me back long ago when I flew these skies…" She nods slowly and turns back to the long distant zone, "It sure is nice out at this moment. If I could roam these lands again I certainly would go back and travel freely into them. Well, maybe Lord Aizen wouldn't care but usually I don't leave unless I am told too by Lord Aizen himself. You've been out here for a long time, Masa… Why don't we head back into the palace and you can eat with my Fraccions and I?"

I look at her with a blank expression and then smiled, turning towards the distant Hueco Mundo, "Such a generous offer Neliel. However, I must refuse for Lord Aizen mentioned he needed me for something later… Maybe another time?"

She chuckles and turns around saying something briefly, "You are always welcome to my parts of the Palace. I know you don't like having your own part and you don't sleep but please Masa come when you are tired… Not all Arrancars are special and require rest too like other souls," she says.

I nod, "Take care Neliel, I'll see you soon." and the next thing you know she walks off without another word…

I continue to glaze my eyes to the beautiful area and let the breeze calmly blow against my skin. I feel bad for not joining Neliel for she seems to love company when she has lunch. I feel like traveling into Hueco Mundo for a bit.

I want to find a place out here to rest as well like old times as a lower hollow. I step near the edge and Sonido off the edge and into the desert. My speed travels greatly in moments through the deserts. It's one of the greatest skills for me I guess. I am known as the fastest Espada after all. I notice something ahead and I quickly halt my Sonido.

It looks like a cave. A cave out in the middle of nowhere? No, this was at one point my home until I was discovered by Lord Aizen. I calmly walk into the dark cave, seemingly very dark but my eyes begin to glow in the darkness. I could see through the darkness now.

Even though I am a hawk, I do not know why my vision can see into the dark. Maybe because I am a hollow? Not too sure… I walk forward and come across a badly made nest out of the sticks from the dead branches anyone could see across the desert. It seems like nothing has changed…

I felt like resting here because of the comfort I was getting from being home again but I wasn't too sure. I thought for a moment and made the decision to stay. I untie the sheath's wraps from my side and put down the orange sheath with the sword next to the nest. I adjust the branches a bit and made it more as if it were a bed.

After a while of playing around with that I got it to manage like a real bed and laid down… I looked up at the ceiling for a while and felt a bit free from the troubles I encounter. I felt like I was home again. I shut my eyes and doze off into a sleepy state.

* * *

I awaken from the sounds of wind blowing into my ear… I knew right away I've been here for quite a while and I needed to go back for Lord Aizen's assignment. I got up quickly and grabbed my Zanpakutō from the sands.

I Sonido myself out quickly and travel back to the palace. For some reason I felt like something was wrong. Something happened while I was sleeping and it wasn't good… It was probably nothing… Probably just my instincts acting up again.

I come finally to the side of the palace and notice rags and blood on the sands… What is this? I slowly approach it and pull my Zanpakutō out. I bring the tip of the blade into the rags and the blood. Something has happened… I get on one knee to observe this more clearly and it looks like a rag to cover something up… I felt a shock hit the side of my gut. Could this be Nnoitra's final defeat? Was he thrown out here to die? I quickly stand up and Sonido away with my sword out and travel into the palace where Neliel's area is.

I halt and looks around her area, "NELIEL! Did you finally stop that beast?!" No answer… I slide my sword back in and look around. Something isn't right…

I quickly run outside on the top floor of the building and my eyes are peer at the hole in the wall with blood on the floor. No… This can't be…

I notice a hole that drops down into the desert so I quickly Sonido towards the edge and look down. I find nothing so I dive down and do a flip, landing safely on my feet…

I notice the footsteps from combat and I sprint to follow these tracks. I quickly stop and find an odd looking place… Something that one intelligent arrancar goes through a lot. I forgot his name but he looks weird do to his 'pink' colored hair.

I walk onto the floor slowly and find blood on there. There I knew what happened. If Neliel wasn't spotted at her place along with her Fraccions then that means. NO! Nnoitra didn't do this!

My anger grew as a figure from behind me appears. "What's the matter Masa..? You're in some kind of shock?" I knew instantly who this was. It was Nnoitra himself.

"What have you done you monster…? What did you do with Neliel?" I asked, obviously my tone sounding angry. I didn't look at him because I couldn't bare seeing his awful face.

Nnoirta simply chuckles, "Don't worry about her, you'll be joining her soon. You've always told me that you found us equal in power. I don't find that true at all. You are WEAKER than me and pathetic like that fucking bitch!"

I grip the handle of my Zanpakutō and quickly Sonido behind him with my sword pointing behind his head. "You have gone too far Nnoirta… You have not only dishonored Lord Aizen but you have slayed a fellow Espada! I shall put you out of your damned misery!"

Nnoitra grins and chuckles with his long weapon over his shoulder, "Good… Now you have a reason to challenge me. Neliel was the typical kind of bitch who didn't want to fight but I showed her much defeat… Now that you draw your blade against me and want to fight me this'll be interesting."

Nnoirta suddenly turns his back quickly and attempts to swing his weapon bluntly down against me while I had my sword drawn to his head. He reacted fast for me to make a clear shot for behind his neck so I Sonido back as he swings the heavy weapon towards the ground.

I appear before him several yards, and hold my Zanpakutō with one hand… "This time… I'll put you out for sure, Nnoirta…."

He simply grins at me and makes a taunting comment, "Come show me that you're able to fight me instead of standing there with foolish words."

I slash my sword out freely across from me and slowly bring the sword to my side. I quickly step one foot back and sprint suddenly. The sword remains beside me and I bring it up as I close in, launching my powerful Huelga blow against him.

He quickly blocks as I strike him but the strike is strong and he slides against the sand… He shakes as he holds my strike in and realizes this will be a tough fight for him. He is dealing with a high threat arrancar.

Nnoitra bites his teeth down and shoves his long pole-like weapon against my sword and I couldn't hold it anymore. As he shoves I sonido myself back and go for another strike but Nnoitra simply grins and blocks once more.

He quickly than pulls back and swings his weapons against me and I weakly block the attack, resulting in myself flying across the sands. I eventually stop and look around for my Zanpakutō and find it close to me. I reach out quickly to grab it but suddenly a foot is slammed to my arm while I reach. I scream in agony from the immense pain.

The tall and slim Nnoitra grins and says, "You're done, Masa Kumasaka!" and points edge of his weapon towards my spine and slowly brings it back to make a chop against my back. I quickly sonido myself with a quick grasp of my sword away from the great weapon he tends to swing me with.

As the weapon slams into the ground, sand comes up everywhere like smoke… Nnoitra gets a little aggravated and pulls his weapon out of the sand. "Damn you, Masa!" As he gets off guard, I quickly slash him from his back with my quick technique sonido.

The back of his cloth rips only just a bit but his skin looks unharmed. My eyes widen as I can see it in my sonido. I appear before Nnoitra and the sand eventually makes it clear again. "It's been so long since we fought yet I forget you have armored-like skin… Perhaps you still are a beast," I say with my anger building. I bring my sword in front of me and allow my other hand to grip the sword.

I grip Halcon with both my hands and look Nnoitra dead in the face, "But, today is your final day, you bastard!" and I quickly charge in a sonido towards Nnoitra and clash my sword against his weapon as he blocks. Nnoitra struggles once more and I sonido out and repeat the same attack.

Nnoitra blocks again, and again. He attempts to make a shove but as he tries another charge would happen and would bring his weapon back. I admit I do carry out strong charges but I'm weak at blocking an attack such as Nnoitra's. Eventually, I stop and sonido myself a distance from the tired Nnoitra.

"Why the hell are you so cheap, Masa? You afraid to strike me like a real warrior?!" Nnoitra says with an angered tone as he pants. I simply look at him with an angered look and sonido once more as he's off guard and commit another attack but against the side of his stomach.

After I make the slice I sonido behind him. I don't even face him and suddenly I could hear a grunt behind me… Nnoitra grips the side of his belly with blood leaking, "Gah, you managed to fuckin' get me!" Nnoitra says with a much angrier tone.

I stand there not too surprised of this, "You might as well commit yourself to death, Nnoitra. You cannot defeat me and you know it. I'm not sure how Neliel couldn't get to you but I will personally take you out myself! Before, I do tell me what you did with Neliel. I demand to know at once." I tell the barbaric foe.

Nnoitra quickly turns and aims his tongue out and yells, "CEROOO!" and a large spiritual ball of energy that looks yellow comes from his mouth and fires off in a large power towards me. I simply sigh and sonido myself beside him as his attack was too slow. The large cero travels across the inside of the palace and blows up against the wall.

He looks shocked and looks down at me since I am close. I than make a quick slice against his belly and sonido away. He continues to look down even as I am gone when suddenly blood splatters out.

Nnoitra falls on a knee and supports himself with his weapon. I sonido myself in front of him with halcon pointed to him. He looks up looking displeased, "Fuck… You." Nnoitra says with a painful expression.

I shake my head and raise my sword high to finish him with a powerful blow, "You were damned in the first place Nnoitra, BE GONE!" and I slam the sword quickly. Suddenly, a different sword was seen but not at Nnoitra but me…

I find this sword in my gut and quickly stop the final blow. Nnoitra looks shocked but takes his chance. He bluntly swings his weapon against me. I fly back far with blood trailing me while rolling across the sands.

After the painful rolls, I stop by laying on my side… I notice the sword coming right out of me and it feels awful. Suddenly I see someone step in front of me. It wasn't Nnoitra but it was Lord Aizen himself! He looks down at me with a blank expression, "Oh dear, did I interrupt something, Masa Kumasaka?" Lord Aizen asks me with a sarcastic tone.

I look up at Lord Aizen with a painful look, "L-Lord Aizen… W-Why have you done this to me? Nnoitra has committed the crimes against your will, master…" I explain to Aizen.

Lord Aizen simply smiles and explains, "You were once a great tool to me but you did not come to me when I asked you too. Now you must be punished for not arriving to my important matter."

I felt like fool… I totally got stuck up in my own will to sleep and now I have to suffer. "But… Why stab me with your sword? A-Aren't you forgiving?" When suddenly a sharp edge weapon was near my neck, "I say we end him, Lord Aizen!" says Nnoitra who actually came in surprise.

Lord Aizen looks to him, "No, death is not what is needed, Nnoitra. I know what you did to Neliel but I will dismiss it because I know someone of greater use than her."

Nnoitra simply looks to Lord Aizen with an angry glare and retracts his weapon. Lord Aizen looks back down and says with a calm tone, "Nnoitra take him far away into the forgotten tunnel guarded by the other arrancars." Nnoitra looks at Lord Aizen with an angered glare but nods, "Alright, but I want to be repaid for this!"

Lord Aizen nods, "You will, Nnoitra but take care of this first." he says. Lord Aizen comes down on one knee and pulls the sword out of me and I scream once more in great agony. He slides his sword into his holster and walks off with a wave, "I forgive you Masa but you must deal with punishment for this."

I bite my teeth down in disappointment, "Damn you, prick… I knew you were a mistake! I don't know why I listened too you!" I yelled but suddenly a foot gets slammed down against my head. I felt the powerful stomp against my head and it quickly shuts me up… I get knocked out cold.

Moments later I see myself being thrown into a dark room. The clinging of my halcon is also heard while I roll on the hard cold floor. Nnoitra simply gives me a disgusted look from the light peering on his face, "Look here Masa… I hate you with a damn passion but I don't want you to end like this. I want to actually fight you and kill you with my own hands but you got lucky… Next time we meet I will be STRONGER than you and I will kill you!" he yells then slides the large bulky door…

The room is pitch black and all I see is the window and its bars going down. I could see that beautiful moon once more and it glared down right on me… My blood slowly leaks out of me and it was the most depressing feeling in my life.

From eating other hollows to become a greater hollow, to losing someone I truly had a thought for, to betrayal of someone I thought I could trust. I truly feel betrayed and cold now. The blood surrounds me and I lay there about to pass out... I close my eyes and think back to Neliel… I see her face with a smile and it's a beautiful thing to remember. I slowly begin to lose my train of thoughts.

Even though I am being punished it feels like death is creeping up on me. Now I have a goal set for this. When I come out of this, I will get my revenge on Lord Aizen!

* * *

Arrancar Encyclopedia! (Starring Gin Ichimaru)

Gin smacks his stick on his palm, "Ah hello, and welcome to another lesson! Today, we'll be covering Masa Kumasaka!" Gin says with a smile and smacks his stick against the screen.

Images appear of Masa, "Masa is a male arrancar that's probably about 5'10 and one hundred and fifty-five pounds."

Gin smacks his stick towards Masa's head and it zooms in closer, "As you can see here Masa seems to have his mask on top of his head. It looks like a Hawk's Skull and that beak sure looks pretty sharp! It goes right down his forehead just a little as you can see. You can also see his hair is white. It looks kinda hard to see do to his mask covering the top of his head but you can see the curly hairs coming out of the sides. Oh! And look at those eyes! Orange! That's pretty cool!"

Gin gets the stick off the screen and it zooms out and onto his body towards down. Gin smacks the stick back onto the screen, pointing to his sleeveless arm with a tattoo with the number seven on it, "As you can see he carries the traditional Espada number seven tattoo on his arm. He also looks like he hates wearing sleeves yet has samurai-like shoulder pads attached! What a weirdo if you ask me. Oh and look at his ghostly skin! He's so pale!"

Gin brings the stick out and smacks it towards his torso, "Masa wears a vest-like shirt that covers him to the hips and its purpose is light armor. Oh how cute it even has a little zipper! It's a little weak but it works I guess."

Gin drags the stick down and it goes to his waist area, "It seems he wears a skirt-like cloth around like every other arrancar and wears the traditional shoes with it. Looking 'cool' Masa!"

Gin smirks and points to Halcon in the sheath finally, "Ahhh, this is probably the most special thing about Masa, his Zanpakutō or sword named Halcon. Halcon means Hawk in Spanish and looks actually pretty cool. His sword' sheath is colored orange and the Tsuba design looks like bird wings surrounding the top part of the handle. And finally his sword's hilt is orange mixed with a bit of white. If you ask me that's the only thing cool about him…"

Suddenly, Masa flies down and crashes onto the floor. Gin jumps up from the surprise and look down, "Where the hell did you come from?!" Gin says in a spooked tone.

Masa jumps up and looks at Gin with an angered expression, "I heard you were doing that lesson crap on me! Haven't you ever thought about asking me before you doing that?!" Masa says in a bad mood.

Gin simply smacks Masa with his stick across his face and Masa flies backwards with a knocked out expression. Masa quickly lands on the floor with a little ghost figure coming out of his body.

Gin turns back towards the view, "As I was saying… Masa is claimed to be a fast arrancar. It is debatable if he's faster than Zommari Rureaux but they could be equal."

Images change on the screen when Masa uses his ability Huelga, Gin begins to speak, "This ability is known as Huelga. It pretty much means Strike in Spanish. Huelga's ability is to quickly strike a target with a fearsome charge and the ability to Sonído back from a distance. Though moderate to block, if the target manages to block this, the force of it would be strong enough to push them back quite a bit."

Masa quickly gets up and yells, "Gin, what the freak man! You're exposing everyone my secrets or something?"

Gin looks over and sighs, "Oh relax, you silly fool! Do you really think I'd want to spoil anything?"

Masa looks aggravated and gets in Gin's face with an angry look, "Why am I the lesson than today?! Seems like you're going to go on and on and on!" he says in the angriest tone.

Gin smiles and smacks him with his stick extremely hard and sends Masa flying into the sky, "Damn you Giiiiin!" says Masa and can be seen flying far enough to see a little speck like a star.

Gin turns back around and says, "Well that concludes this lesson, hopefully he won't be around again when I do this. Until again!"

* * *

Author's note (Optimus655)

Ah, hello! I see you've finally finished my first chapter! As you can see I tried to help explain my OC a bit to make you guys better understand how he looks. This is actually surprisingly my first time doing a Fanfiction and hopefully you guys liked it! Now if you excuse me, I am going to go play video games and eventually develop chapter two! My plans for this story will involve a few chapters but I'm not sure how many I want to put. But yeah, like I said before hope guys liked my first chapter! I promise more will be coming soon! -Cam


	2. Awaken

CHAPTER TWO: Awaken…

A long time later…

I slowly open my eyes after a long sleep of healing and unconsciousness. I look around my depressing surroundings and the blood appearing on the floor is dry and brown… I've been here a long time but how long?

I stand up with a weak feeling and notice the wound I previously had is completely healed with a scar… I tap my fingers against the cut open vest and it slowly closes it. It now looks like it was previously. I look around for Halcon who was lost to me…

Eventually, I saw the shine of the sword in the moon's beam and pick it up by the handle. I take a long look at Halcon, "I'm sorry for that my friend. Please, forgive me." And I gently slide my sword back into the sheath that was still on my side.

I looked around and up to the window that has bars… Great, I know what this place is. This is the Exequias's prison. It's far out away from the palace. The question is… Why would Nnoitra carry himself out this far to let me be imprisoned here?

The large bulky door begins to slide open, and three figures walk in… The one in the middle looks like a bull humanoid with horns while the ones on the sides have human-like skulls. I know who this was, it was the Exequias founder and leader Rudbornn Chelute.

"Hello, Ex-Espada number seven Masa Kumasaka… I have a message from Lord Aizen himself. More of a request." Rudbornn tells me…

I stand in the shadows to avoid being seen well, "What the hell does he want with me? He just betrayed me and yet he wants to use me?"

Rudbornn approaches me as the two figures guard the entrance to the door, a great escape but yet a risky choice. "You were sent here much long ago… You've been sleeping in this cell for a very long time. Anyways, we have been informed by Lord Aizen that there's intruders in Hueco Mundo." Rudbornn informs me in a serious tone.

"Is that so? And why am I involved in this?" I cautiously ask the skull bullheaded arrancar. He keeps his hands behind his back, "Lord Aizen has given you a deal that if you assist on capturing the intruders he will permit you back into the army but into the Privaron Espadas," he replies.

I look at him with a dumb look and begin to laugh suddenly, "That's a good one! How about no." I tell him in a rude tone.

He simply backs himself out and motions his companions to follow and they shut the door closed. My chance of escaping is now gone. I stand there in the spiritual compressed cell with nothing to do.

I look around and find a stone couch and walk over to it and sit on the rough furniture. I slide my sword back out and take a glare at the beautiful blade. I sigh after staring at it for awhile and slide it back into the sheath and stood up.

I sonido myself all over the room to exercise my speed and gain back my endurance. After a long day of doing with several breaks I stop and stretch my body out afterwards.

Man, prison is boring around here… I should be ready to escape any moment now. Just then, I heard groans outside the door like the guards were being attacked and I quickly get beside the door and unlash my sword.

The door slowly opens and the light glares into the room. A small figure slowly walks in, not looking that hostile. I quickly sonido behind this figure and bring the sword to the person's throat. I bark a question, "Who the hell are you?"

The small figure was a female and she'd put her hand on the blade like she wasn't scared, "Don't you remember me Masa? The only arrancar who wanted to be follow you…" I quickly knew who it was… It was Hikari Blythe Tsukino.

I retract the blade away from her throat and slide the sword back into the sheath. I sonido in front of her and look down at the small Hikari. "You know it was a mistake coming here, Hikari. Now the Exequias army will be after you. Besides, doesn't this mean Aizen will punish you for this as well?"

She simply shakes her head, "We do not have time for this right now, Masa. Right now we have to escape this prison into Hueco Mundo. I picked this opportunity to do it now do to the invaders being the primary focus over everything else."

I sighed after hearing her plans. She still is truly a follower to me. I could tell she wants to better know me still like always, "Fine but you stand by me. You're still nothing compared to all these Exequias soldiers." I protectively tell her. She really can handle these guys like nothing but I do get worried when she engages in combat.

She gets a bit mad after I say that and I swear a vein just popped out of her head, "Stop treating me like that! You do know I can just use my Teleportación ability to get us out of here instead of us wasting our time with these guys." She pretty much just hit gold right there.

"That's it! Let's give it a go then!" I excitedly say as I can finally leave. She closes her eyes and brings her hands together, beginning the amazing technique. A small black ball (Much like a cero) is being formed by her hands and it grows larger and larger. She gives the final word, "Teleportación!" and poof! The ball of energy becomes dust.

I knew what the hell happened… She used it once already. "You mindless idiot! I should have known you would have done that!" I yell because of the foolish action.

Her face grew red from her failure, "Hey! I could have used it twice! I-I just did it wrong!"

I sigh lightly after she makes that comment, "Alright we need to just move out of here and find the exit… I assume you came in here with your ability right?" I asked her. She nods after I ask.

I step outside and find the knocked out guards around the hallway, she sure has been better with herself. I turn to her, "You might as well explain yourself Hikari, there's no troubles here."

She sighs at me and sits down on the floor, crossing her legs. "Fine, I'll start explaining here." She says and I guard the entrance with my hand on Halcon. I stand out in the hall and look at both ways at even timings, she begins to tell her story.

"When I heard you were demoted out of the Espada I was shocked… I thought everyone was just being jerks and messing with me but it was true… I looked everywhere for Neliel as well and I find out she was replaced shortly after your demotion. She too disappeared without a trace. I looked around for both of you and couldn't find both of you sadly. Than it was Nnoitra who hinted your location-"

I quickly hear that name and turn around very fast, "STOP! That mother fucker still lives?!" I scream. Hikari gets scared after hearing me yell like that, "Y-Yes… He was promoted to the Fifth Espada Position not too long ago. He was being a jerk towards me when I was trying to find you and was telling me, 'You don't need to worry about that fool' and such. Finally, he pretty much told me you were kept here. I was shocked and I didn't know what to think. As soon as all the Espadas left for their meeting I left the palace and used my teleportation ability to get to you… I didn't know what cell you were in so I searched everywhere. So I knocked out guard after guard and even interrogated a guard. He wasn't scared at first but I surely showed him… After he gave me your location I spared him and came here. Here we are now."

I looked at Hikari with a shocked look, knowing that bastard has been promoted to number five pisses me off. I turn back around and try to remain calm. "Hikari… Would you please tell me…? Have you heard anything about Neliel?

Hikari bites her bottom lip and sucks her teeth, she then replies, "I'm sorry Master Masa, Lady Neliel has not been seen for a very long time. She may be dead for all we know."

I grip the handle of Halcon very tightly and thought for moment, "There's no way she's considered dead like that… Nnoitra must have done something to her. If she was really dead I would have been presented a body from the beast himself."

The halls begin to fill with life as the guard's voices from the long distance could be heard. I quickly turn back towards my friend, "Hikari, I hope you practiced with Sonido after I went missing because now we must go the other way!"

She suddenly sonidos while sitting down and sonidos next to me now while now standing, "Yup, I've practiced well Master Masa. Are you ready for a race?

I look serious into her eyes, "No time for games, follow me!" and we both sonido ourselves to the opposite hallways away from the guards path.

We travel fairly fast but not fast enough. I only do this so Hikari can follow along with me, "So, continue telling me about the situation, Hikari. Who are these intruders and why have they come?"

She snaps her attention to me while we Sonido, "They're humans. Three of them actually. The main one I've heard mostly about is Ichigo Kurosaki. It has been told that he has immense power that would give even an espada much trouble to fight. Lord Aizen has explained that he has fought against the Soul Reapers and has defeated a lot of them. Note is not to be underestimated. Next, is Uryu Ishida and from what I've heard about this one is that he's a Quincy. We don't get many of those around anymore. He's somewhat steady in power but not good compared to Ichigo. Finally we have Yasutora Sado. His power's origins are unknown but recently he just released a powerful blow towards one of our kind and it left a devastating blow."

They seem dangerous I thought. I focus ahead of us, "They come here to rescue Orihime Inoue, their lost friend who was captured by our fellow arrancars. She is believed to posse much great powers in healing. She's currently locked up in the palace on higher alert then you, Masa!" she yells sarcastically.

I looked at her with a pissed off expression, "Oh shut the hell up… We have to focus! Thank you for information but let us focus now." I yell.

She looked a little sadden by it but it didn't bother her much, "Right… Let's continue forward than." She says when suddenly something big appears. We both make a quick halt at the large sight and it was a very large arrancar and it sadly was guarding our exit…

He glares down at both of us, "How dare you leave your cell, prisoner!" and this large figure smashes down his fists down towards both of us. Luckily with quick sonido my partner and I get away from that attack.

He looks at us with a fearsome growl, I could tell what he is. He's the only arrancar who's crocodilian, 'Wrath'. His mask looks different to a lot of ours. It's only just his cheeks looking scaly that really makes him resemble a hollow and yes they are white and made from the same material as our masks. He was about 8'1 with a large sword on his side. He was bulky and built. He had pitch black eyes. He also wore the standard male arrancar outfit with the skirt and slightly opened up chest shirt.

"Well, well… If it isn't the big ol' Wrath himself. How's it been buddy?" I jokingly ask the tall arrancar. He focuses most of his attention on me over Hikari and begins to laugh evilly-like.

"Well, I didn't expect the great Masa Kumasaka himself to appear before me. I forgot you were kept here under high security. Who is this little weakling next to you?" he asks in a displeasing tone. I turn my attention to Hikari who seemed a bit annoyed by what he called her. I than look back up to Wrath and reply, "This is my partner, Hikari. Do not underestimate her, I trained her when she was first brought into Aizen's army. She is a tough cookie too, I'd advise you watch your tongue around her."

Wrath looked at me with an odd look, "I assume she was your Fraccion?" he asks. I quickly look at him in the eyes and make a sharp reply, "No, she was just my trainee." He suddenly begins to laugh out of nowhere, "Enough of this catching up, I must prevail my duty as the gatekeeper and not let you and your companion pass." he says in a laughing matter. He then pulls his Zanpakutō out and it looks fairly big compared to most of the arrancars I've seen. His Zanpakutō's handle is dark green with a boring looking Tsuba on it.

He glares at me with a grin, and prepares his sword to attack, "Come and prove you are still worthy of an opponent!" he yells in a high morale voice.

I sigh once more and grip the handle of my Zanpakutō and go into sonido. I quickly unlash it out as I sonido next to him into the side of his chest and I stop behind him with my sword out.

He stares for a brief moment but then he swings his sword beside my direction and I sonido away before the blade could touch me. I appear in front of him with my sword dripping with his blood and he looks at me with a painful expression, "D-Damn you… First strike and you got me clean," he says, rubbing his cut chest.

I simply look at him with a displeasing look, "Do you really want to put yourself through this, Wrath? You know damn well you are not at my level…"

Wrath gives me a dirty look and charges with brute force against me. As soon as he moves in close enough to strike, he swings his large Zanpakutō towards me but I luckily block it and stand there at the same. I block this attack with one hand but it still made me shake a little bit. Wrath looks at me with a shocked look and I look at him with a dead look.

"You are the biggest fool I have ever seen. Tsk tsk, I will give you one more chance to live. If you want to carry this out I will strike a mercy blow into you."

He simply smiles afterwards, "Not going to happen Ex-Espada…" then quickly thrusts his sword with a powerful thrust and that's what got me… I get myself off guard and get slammed into the ground. I lay there on the floor with the sword against my chest with my sword still blocking. I yell in all my anger and push the big arrancar off. He flies towards the wall and hits it hard.

I stand up with a grunt and lash my sword in a taunting matter. Wrath slowly gets himself out of the wall and his sword begins to glow with green energy around it… I knew what was coming, his sword is about to release… I stand into a charging position with both my hands on the sword and then the words came out.

"Chomp! COCODRILO!" then poof a thick smoke appears around him. I could barely see the beast but apparently Hikari could see him through the smoke. She had unique eyes but when I saw her face was getting concerned to the point of her shaking I got worried. Speaking of which, earlier she was yelling throughout the fight for me to be careful, but I ignored her.

The thick smoke was clearing up and there lies a real true beast. The man got a foot taller probably and his body gets covered in scales in hollow material. He had a spiny looking back with a long tail. Luckily, he had his arrancar skirt still on but his shirt was gone. His whole head was shaped like a crocodile's head and those black eyes were glaring at me…

He laughs corruptive-like towards me, "What's the matter, ex-espada?" he says. I simply shake my head with a smile, "I was scared at first I must admit but then I saw your UGLY face and I felt relieved not to worry about it." I reply with a chuckle.

He bit his mighty teeth down and yells, "Why you little bastard!" and starts sprinting towards me with his mouth open. I quickly charge with my sword towards him. As soon as we collide a strong powerful release of spirit energy gets released from both Wrath and I. I fly backwards and manage to flip myself and land but he looks completely unharmed.

I bite my bottom lip as he simply grins at me. "Don't tell me you're another spawn of that damned Nnoitra himself." I snap towards him. He shakes his head, "No, I would never be like that dumbass. You see my skin isn't iron but more of like a reptilian hide that's been specially improved. Nothing can penetrate my skin!"

This is where I feel too concerned… He must have a weakness… Suddenly, the large reptilian arrancar charges towards me and I lift my sword up to block him. He suddenly turns his head and opens wide. He thrusts into my sword and takes a large chomp into my metal sword and begins pull violently for my sword.

I attempt to pull my blade back but his mouth had a tight grip of my sword. I quickly made the reaction afterwards to slide the sword out of his mouth which at the end became successful. I sonido myself away afterwards and appear back in front of him.

I make the decision to make a Huelga move towards him. I ready myself by gripping tight of my sword's handle and sonido towards him. Barely having a quick reaction, he couldn't block it in time and the sword's blade hits his chest. As soon I hit contact I begin to push him forward. He looks pissed at me so he lunges his large mouth towards my head in an attempt to bite it.

I quickly realize this and sonido away while pushing him. As I sonido a few yards away from him, he yells out "You are so pathetic! I was expecting much greater power from an ex-espada!" and sprints towards me again repeating his same dull tactic.

I felt angered by his words and sonido out of his way as he gets close. I than come from behind him and lash my sword right through his tail. Obviously his tail wasn't completely armored. He screams as the blood splashes out of his tail. I quickly sonido myself away as he goes on a rampage. He begins ripping up the cement floor in pure anger and I sonido myself a distance from him.

Hikari looks at the gory sight with a horrific expression. I looked over at her, "Hikari look away to avoid this making you go into your insane state!" I yell towards her and she doesn't take a second thought about it and turns.

Wrath looks towards me with berserk look and sprints very fast towards me for me to react. As he gets in, he slashes me with his claws towards my arm. He cuts me than but I block him after his second attack and look into his face. "Damn you've got a large temper… A cat got your damn tongue, boy?" I sarcastically ask him.

He growls in pure rage and roars. While he stupidly distracts himself with that, I push his hands back with my sword from his attack earlier and make an enormous stab towards his chest. I can see the blade penetrate just a bit into his armor and causing a crack around it.

After a few seconds into that stab, he attempts to react by slashing me but I had my sword stuck into his armored skin long enough for him to slash my shoulders and I quickly sonido myself out after I get my sword out of his thick skin. I appear back in front of him a few yards once more and I look to my slashed shoulderpad. It looks damaged but not badly.

I focus back towards the angry crocodile like humanoid and notice his chest is dripping blood out. I grin at Wrath, "So, your skin is not possible to penetrate huh? What a load of horse shit." I say out loud.

Wrath simply looks at me with a disgusted look, "You're the fucking first to do it… If I don't end this soon, I'll have my blood all drained out. So, let's make this quick…" he says in a calm tone. He begins to charge himself up with immense spiritual energy and extends his arms out. His claws begin to grow out longer along with his disgusting teeth. It was a sickening sight because he was focusing all his energy into a final blow which he probably can't do correctly.

I ready myself by doing a two handed charge stance. I charge my spirit energy EQUAL to his. My eyes begin to glow white along with my sword. As he comes to charge forward, I charge forward. We both scream in a fearsome war cry that even scared the little Hikari herself.

As we both collided with our weapons (His long hands and my sword) the whole hall was engulfed in spiritual power, with Hikari being coverless from it. She flew back and hits the wall forcefully while the spirit energy traveled through the halls…

As the pressure sustained itself and the room started to clear up of the large thick smoke. I stand there with the sword in my hand and I feel very fine. I stand behind Wrath and he stands behind me. He looks very shocked in morale and suddenly we could see his hands were on the floor. I cut through both his hands because that's all he had as weapons. Flesh with metal doesn't go well.

I whip my sword out in the air and suddenly Wrath's chest releases a large burst of blood like a balloon. He falls to his knees and I slide my Zanpakutō slowly into its sheath. I knew exactly how I did this…

As soon as I made a complete charge into him, I focused most of my energy in slicing his hands which went through with a little trouble. Then after it cuts through, my sword continued to slide towards his chest and managed to cut into his chest. His armor broke like a clay plate being dropped onto the floor.

He falls finally onto the floor face first and blood begins to spill all over the floor. I look down at the beast with a disgusted look, "You charging into me like that gets you into deep shit. Maybe, if you survive through this you'll learn to watch your sorry ass." I explain to the weakened beast. He simply stared out into space with no expression on his face. I could tell he lived because his chest was moving like he was breathing but slowly.

I shook my head and walked passed him. I approached Hikari who was laying on the floor a bit hurt, but I grab her shoulders and pull her up. She weakly looks into my eyes, "M-Masa… You're hurt…" she says while pointing to my clawed arm.

I look at it for a moment and sighed, "It will be fine missy. Let's just focus on getting yourself pulled together. It'll eventually close up in a few moments. Healing this will be easy but will take an hour probably. If you dedicate yourself to healing a little bit over using too much of your power, you can heal minor wounds within hours." I explain to her.

She nods slowly, and manages to get ahold of herself to stand up. We look at what the large arrancar was defending for and it was the stairs to the exit outside. I approached it slowly but suddenly a large pressure was sensed by Hikari and I. "Where do you think you two are going?!" said a familiar voice.

It was Rudbornn once more and he snaps his fingers when the gate began to close suddenly. My eyes grew wide towards him but then he sonidos himself towards me with a strike. Suddenly, Hikari stands in front of me and blocks his strike. "GO MASA! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" she yells.

I was stunned by Hikari doing that but I nod and sonido myself quickly out of the exit. I stop right there at the opposite end as it closes and yell, "HIKARI! GOOD LUCK AND REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING! SEE YOU SOON, LITTLE ONE!" and the large bulky door slams shut.

I felt concerned for not staying back there for her but I can trust her against that fool. I rub my hand towards the gate and mumbled, "Good luck once more…" and turn around towards the steps afterwards.

It was a very dark hall of steps but I could see fine. I quickly start sprinting myself down the stairs and traveled down, farther and farther. Fuck these steps feel like forever… But, I saw a bright light up ahead so that gave me a boost to travel faster.

I eventually travel into the light and step on the sands of Hueco Mundo. Yes…! The air smells so fresh to me. I take a few steps out and look at the large building behind me. The building didn't go down underground but it up as it was a tall building like a few stories high. It certainly was big overall.

I have a goal set in place for this now. I want my revenge on Nnoitra and Aizen but I'd like to meet these intruders myself. Maybe, we have a same goal on destroying Aizen maybe? I know they want to rescue that girl but maybe they also have that goal of defeating Aizen down too. If I find them… I'll help them out with their rescue… If I can trust them…

Freedom felt so great to me because I finally can feel the great wonderful breeze of Hueco Mundo again but I left someone I felt was weak behind. I hope she can make it out in one piece…

* * *

Author's notes agaaaain!

Hello once more you awesome people! I finally got Chapter 2 finished with improved editing (I actually reread the thing lol). Sorry I didn't have Gin at the end! I planned on it but I am in such a rush right now that for the next two weeks I will be busy training for Life Guarding. I carried myself this week to make this chapter and it actually has more words in it then my previous chapter. I worked so hard on this and I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2. I'm actually planning on rewatching the Hueco Mundo arc in Bleach to get ideas for my next chapter! Next time, Masa will meet up with Ichigo and the group when they eventually meet up with Nel and I plan on making this fairly accurate. However, I won't be doing that for awhile. I have to focus on my future job but I will keep updating this story... eventually... (Probably in a few weeks lol). Well, once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter! -Cam


	3. Return

CHAPTER 3 Revenge is near.

It's kinda funny to know I'm free… I looked around for a moment and it all looks the same from long ago. I turn my back and notice the tall structure behind me. "The Citadel… A scary place to be." I tell myself.

I slowly begin to walk forward then sonidoing myself. I can't stop thinking about my past. I lost everything and now I'm an outcast to Aizen's army. It's incredible how fast it came to me. I won't forget about finding this intruder and joining up with him and his companions. I move towards the palace, knowing my adventure is just beginning.

* * *

I come close to the walls of this great palace of Hueco Mundo. I halt myself from my sonido, looking up at the mighty gate of Hueco Mundo. Obviously, it's been activated on high alert do to the intruders. I step up to it, resting my hand against it.

"I am home… You may let me pass, Gatekeeper…" I whisper. A thunderous voice is heard, "Masa Kumasaka! Your current exile is not tolerated here! Leave now before serious measures may occur on you!" I shake my head.

"I don't give a rat's ass on measures, gatekeeper. You know you cannot defeat an Ex-Espada. If you don't let me at once I will BREAK you." After that it remained so silent, all that was heard was wind. Suddenly, the wall begins to shake. A large opening appears and there stood an Arrancar with a full mask that was shaped like a Crusader Knight's helmet. He holds a white mace in his hand, "Proceed forward…" the gatekeeper cautiously says.

I walk towards him and move pass him when he suddenly informs me something, "You do realize Lord Aizen is not going to be here for long." I turn around, looking at him, "What do you mean, he won't be here for long? What is he doing this time?"

The gatekeeper simply peers his light yellow eyes out at me, "I refuse to inform you the rest. However, I will tell you the intruders are WITHIN Hueco Mundo as we speak."

That got me stunned, knowing that I've been trapped that long in the Citadel… "Where is the main one, Ichigo Kurosaki?" I ask him. He slowly replies, "I don't know…" he says.

I turn around, "So, why aren't you fighting me anyways gatekeeper? " I question him. He turns around to return to his post, "I respect you as a previous espada so I will excuse you from the misery. Plus, I'd be wasting my time when I could be waiting for other things to occur," he quickly says. I smile slowly, "Thank you, gatekeeper. Even though you are still loyal to Aizen I respect you out of the few Arrancars with our ranks. May strong spirit energy be with you," I wisely tell him. He simply nods and I sonido off.

I get out of that one easily but what is going to be waiting ahead? I continue traveling when I finally hit the light… The scene became very instant when I arrived. A fight is occurring…

A bloodied panther-like figure and a Shinigami with a white mask is above me very far across. I could just smell the blood in the air. The shinigami charges into this panther arrancar and it ends quickly. I came here at the last minute.

Ironically enough, this arrancar was Grimmjow… Once a higher up numbered arrancar obviously proven to be powerful to be an espada is seen fallen from the hands of a Shinigami. Pitful. I watch as this intruder brings down the pathetic warrior.

After resting him down, he flies himself up to another person… Weird though, she wears an Arrancar's outfit… Doesn't matter. I kept my eye up there carefully when they started chit chatting. I sonido myself far away on a tower, keeping my keen hawk eyes on them.

Suddenly, he gets charged in the stomach by…. Wait… What? A childish arrancar. How is that…? Possible? He yells loudly at the child and comes back over towards the girl. They eventually grab each other's hand and brings them both down eventually.

I kept my distance very far where I could be noticed. I stand on a tower in the sand just watching the scene. I find it amazing how these beings be peaceful. However, I saw the corpse get up. Grimmjow obviously was being an idiot. "This isn't over!" he was saying. When he charges into the Shinigami with a surprising grab.

They chattered a bit but then Grimmjow goes in for another blow after pushing the Shinigami slightly, "NEVER! I'LL SHOW YOU!" I quickly shake my head and sonido in quickly. I stand in front of the Shinigami and suddenly block Grimmjow's attack. I keep my defense decent for the weak foe.

"Who the hell?" the shinigami says quickly. I quickly shove Grimmjow with great spiritual pressure and send him flying far. He'd hit a tower and crash his back into the tower causing him to be in a crater…

The Shinigami looks stunned as I turn around. He quickly brings his sword up, "Who the hell are you?!" he quickly demands. I raise my sword up at him, "The question is, who are you? Are you the intruder I've been told about by so many?" I ask him.

He looks aggravated and yells, "Yeah! I am… Are you a damn Espada?!" I give him a blank expression, turning my shoulder towards him to show him my number seven tattoo. The Shinigami, the girl, and the young arrancar looked shocked. "I am Masa Kumasaka… Ex-Espada of Aizen's army."

He looked shocked but gripped his sword, "A-Are you a friend or a foe?!" he asks loudly. I smile and slide my sword in, "Friend, shinigami." The shinigami becomes even more shocked knowing that I put my weapon into the sheath. He lowers his weapon down, "How can I trust, Masa?" he asks with a cautious tone.

I glare at him, "Because I was betrayed by Aizen. I am here to assist you." I explain to him. He nods, "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." I quickly widen my eyes, "Ahhh, you are Ichigo. It's an honor friend."

Suddenly, this young arrancar approaches in front of me. I quickly become shocked from how she looked, could this be…? "Neliel..? Is that you?" I ask as she stands in front of me.

She looks confused, she points to herself, "Are you talking to Nel?" I get on one knee to get to her level, "N-Neliel, it really is you!" Ichigo looks confused, "Wait you know each other?" he asks.

I look to Ichigo with a pale look, "S-She was my friend long ago… When she was an espada as well…" I tell him. Ichigo quickly becomes stunned, "Wait, that can't be! Nel's only a kid! She's not an espada!"

Neliel looks confused, "Nel doesn't know what you are talking about Hawky…" I quickly look at her, "Neliel! Please, you must remember me! You were Espada number three! You taught me knowledge of not being a harsh person!"

She looks at me with a lost look, "N-Nel is sorry… Nel doesn't know who you are…" I quickly looked to her with a sadden look and stand up. I felt completely stupid.

I heard a long chain travel from the distance, coming towards Ichigo… I quickly unsheathe my sword and sonido beside him and block this effective sneak attack. The weapon was strong and I was shaking from the block. "Damn! You got in the way you fool!" the familiar voice says and pulls his weapon back.

I grind my teeth and look at the foe when suddenly I caught his face. It was… Nnoirta! He grins at me, "Ahhhh Masa! You returned from your prison!" he says, welcoming me back home.

I quickly draw my towards him in a calm matter, "I have unsettled business with you, fool." I taunted. He simply smiles, "Not just yet…" When suddenly, he rises a cubed-shaped square out of his hand, quickly sent towards my chest and through my jacket. It quickly enters my hollow hole and begins to enclose me, "FUCK!" The girl that Ichigo rescued yells, "Masa!" and he walls surround me. I quickly become engulfed and see myself flying into another dimension.

Not this stupid punishment crap… I've been devoured by the Negation box. I hover around the empty space, "DAAAAMN YOU!" I yell. Obviously I cannot escape unless I meditate but that'll take too long. I sigh to myself and sit down. I have no choice but to meditate. I cross my legs together and close my eyes, "Halcon guide me out…" I whisper.

* * *

After a long time of talking with Halcon, a gateway opens in this empty space of nothing. I quickly stand up and smile, "Thank you Halcon!" sprinting myself out. I stand far away from the group, actually on a tower now. I look down and become shocked. Ichigo is seen wounded on the ground. I was shocked by the scene but when I turned towards the new fight… I stood frozen, Neliel is back… She seems to be in her released form.

Neliel is seen gripping her lancer and throwing it into the helpless beast. He blocks quickly and attempts to hold it but flies with the lancer into the wall… I grinned in this violence occurring. She walks up there slowly, pulling the lancer out of him. I lay down to listen, "Relax, I don't intend on killing you." Says lady Neliel. She takes a step back and charges her lancer in but it all happened terribly.

A pop is heard as she returns to her child state. I quickly stood there in shock like the rest… He quickly stands before her and grins. He begins laughing, "You're right! It is over!" and quickly kicks her like a ball in the air. I quickly grew anger, "NNOIRTA!" as the whole area becomes sensed with strong spiritual pressure. Everyone becomes shaken by the amount of pressure.

I sonido very quickly down and grab Neliel as she is flying and hold her tight. She weakly looks up at me, "M-Masa…?" and I stop myself a distance from the demon. I look at her with a worried look, "Neliel… I am sorry for this happening to you. This was all my fault."

She weakly smiles, "N-No, it's not Masa… Nel isn't mad at you…" I looked at her with a sad look almost, and place her down. She doesn't seem totally hurt but stands, looking up at me. "Neliel, go hide please… I promise to avenge you." She gives me a shocked expression and quickly nods. Running off behind a rock.

I turn to the Fraccion of Nnoirta's and grin sinfully towards him, sonidoing myself instantly behind him as he keeps the girl in a hostage position. I quickly glide my sword through his neck and clean right through, cutting the fool's head off. The girl looks extremely scared and frozen like a deer in headlights.

His head slowly falls off and his corpse falls down, releasing the girl. I walk beside her, "Don't worry, he won't ever hurt you again. Heal Ichigo while I take care of this punkass." I tell her. She glares at me and nods, "O-Okay," running over to Ichigo and performing an odd ability on him.

I walk forward towards Nnoirta and he looks more pissed then before, "Damn it… You fucking trash just killed my servant," he snarls. I look at him with a deadly look, "Nnoirta, you sorry sack of shit… First, you fuck up Ichigo while you discard me, then you kick Neliel after she becomes completely defenseless. You are truly the fucking TRASH!" I scream.

He simply smiles at me, "If you believe I'm the trash then why don't you throw me away?" he tauntingly says. I grip Halcon's handle and slowly pull it out, holding it in one hand. "That's why I'm here asshole… To finish what YOU'VE started."

The scene goes black and a song called The Chosen Ones by Dream Evil plays… To be very continued.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Hello! I have returned after my loooong training. I'm officially a Lifeguard now! I know this chapter seemed a little shorter then usual but I wanted to save the good action for the next chapter. Next chapter will probably be BIG. I'm going to throw in a few surprises and such. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come and it will be satisfying! -Cam


End file.
